It is generally known to fit a paint roller grid into the open top of a one-gallon paint can or similar size container to provide a wiping surface above a quantity of paint in the container for aiding in dispersing the paint more evenly over the roller cover of a paint roller frame sized to fit within the container. As used herein, the term paint or paint roller cover means and includes paint, stain, sealer or other liquid coating suitable for application with a roller cover mounted on a roller frame.
One known paint roller grid of this type comprises a generally flat screen that is slightly taller than the paint can to provide the painter a place to grasp the grid to hold the grid in place while rolling excess paint from a roller cover. However, the grid has nothing to secure it in place within the container during the roll-off process. Thus the painter has to hold the grid in place with one hand, or possibly bend the grid to fit beneath the rim of the can to keep the grid in place without having to hold it during the roll-off process.
Other known types of paint roller grids include hooks at the top for hanging the grids over the top rim of a paint container. Also some known grids include bent portions that abut the inside surface of the container to keep the grids from pivoting when a roller is rolled against the grids.
However, there is a need for a paint roller grid that is more securely held in place within the container during the roll-off process.